


Free Time

by ami_ven



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I have to go into the office, just for a few hours, and I need you to watch the twins.”





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157579.html?thread=34100875#t34100875) over at LJ community "comment_fic"

“Your tea is cold,” said Shego, and Drakken blinked up at her from his holographic newspaper.

Her hair was completely white now— she’d stubbornly refused to dye it, when it had first begun showing her age, and he’d gotten to watch the inky strands slowly burnished silver with time. His own hair had vanished entirely, and Shego used the advantage to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Your tea,” she repeated. “It’s cold.”

“No, it isn’t,” he protested, automatically, and took a swig. Then, he made a face and held the cup out to her. “Warm it up for me?”

She scowled, but only out of habit— his mug already had a permanent greenish-black scorch mark on the bottom from where she’d used her powers innumerable times to reheat it.

“Ah, thank you, Shego,” he sighed, cupping the mug with both hands.

Shego picked up her own still-warm mug, and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment before they heard a car pull into their driveway, and the sound of their security system admitting an authorized visitor.

“Grandpa Drakken?” called a voice, accompanied by the titter of small girls giggling. “Grandma Shego?”

“I am not your grandpa,” Drakken snapped, at the young man who rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“I know that,” said Jon Stoppable, grinning. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Of course it does!” the older man protested. “That’s exactly what ‘true’ means, Buffoon.”

“That’s ‘Buffoon, Jr.’,” said Jon. “Dad doesn’t like it when I steal his nickname.”

“It’s supposed to be an insult!”

“Drink your tea, grandpa,” said Shego, then leveled Jon with a _look_ over the rim of her mug. “And what do you want?”

Despite her glare, Jon only smiled. “I have to go into the office, just for a few hours, and I need you to watch the twins.”

“Absolutely not,” Drakken said, automatically.

“Please?” said two small voices, as two small faces appeared over the edge of the kitchen table. “Please, Grandpa?”

“I’m not _your_ grandpa, either,” Drakken snapped, but he could already feel himself giving in.

He and Shego had never managed to have any children, despite years of trying, and as he’d begun scaling back his plans for world domination— most days, ruling the entire planet seemed like _far_ more work than he really wanted— Drakken found himself with more and more free time. Kim Possible-Stoppable, insufferable meddler that she was, had taken this to mean that he had plenty of time to babysit her ungrateful brats.

Which, of course, he did, but that was no reason for her to foist the little ankle-biters off on him all the time, or for her wretched children to do the same.

“_Please?_” the twins repeated.

Donna and Veronica Stoppable were four years old and nearly identical copies of their grandmother. Only the fact that Don had her green eyes, and Ron had inherited her name-sake grandfather’s blue eyes allowed most people to tell them apart. Of course, Shego knew which was which even when they were asleep, and Drakken never could tell— but that kind of division of labor was why Drakken had hired Shego all those years ago. And why he’d married her.

One of the reasons.

What was the question again?

He must have missed something, because Shego, while still glaring at Buffoon Jr. had held out her hand to accept two small, brightly-colored backpacks.

“Thanks, Gran,” said Jon, grinning. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, then the top of each twin’s head. “Be good for your great-grandparents.”

There was a moment of silence after he left, then Shego leaned over to take Drakken’s now-empty mug.

“I’ll clean up,” she said. “You go play.”

“Yay!” cried Don and Ron, racing around the table to each grab one of Drakken’s hands.

And maybe, Drakken thought later, watching the twins fall asleep inside the blanket-and-pillow fort that was also the royal palace of Drakkengea, maybe being a grandpa wasn’t so bad.

THE END


End file.
